Various embodiments of this disclosure relate to device charging and, more particularly, to tetherless device charging for chained devices.
Many users of consumer electronics have multiple devices, which may include laptop computers, mobile phones, tablets, and others. In some cases, tethers are needed to connect devices for the purpose of charging or communicating data. For instance, a universal serial bus (USB) cable may be used to charge a mobile device by way of a laptop's internal battery, and to transfer data between the two devices. Thus, many devices and their various charging cables may take up room in a user's physical workspace.